INakba App
iNakba ist eine dreisprachige mobile app, basierend auf GPS- Navigationstechnologie (arab, engl, ivr). 12 MB Version 2.4 - 2015 Von Haifa bis Sderot: Diese App findet Dörfer wieder, die seit dem ersten arabisch-israelischen Krieg - von den Palästinensern “Nakba” genannt - aus Palästina quasi verschwunden sind. Zochrot ist eine israelische Organisation, die sich seit 2002 zum Ziel setzt, in der israelisch-jüdischen Gesellschaft das Bewusstsein über die Nakba und die eigene Verantwortung für die anhaltenden Folgen der Vertreibung der PalästinenserInnen zu fördern. Zochrot befasst sich auch intensiv mit der Frage der Rückkehr der palästinensischen Flüchtlinge, die als eigentliche Wiedergutmachung und als Chance für eine nichtdiskriminierende Zukunft in einer gemischten Gesellschaft gesehen wird. Zochrot biete auf ihrer Website zahlreiche Informationsmaterialien zur Nakba an. Das neuste Tool ist eine Application, die auf der Grundlage von Google Maps, die seit 1948 zerstörten palästinensischen Ortschaften zeigt und Informationen darüber vermittelt. Wer / Wo ? * http://zochrot.org/en/content/17 ::Zochrot ("remembering" in Hebrew) is a NGO working since 2002 to promote acknowledgement and accountability for the ongoing injustices of the Nakba, the Palestinian catastrophe of 1948 and the reconceptualization of the Return as the imperative redress of the Nakba and a chance for a better life for all the country's inhabitants, so that it renounces the colonial conception of its existence in the region and the colonial practices it entails. Zochrot and other Israeli NGOs have been fairly successful over the past few years in raising the Nakba to the awareness of the broad Jewish public. The destruction of hundreds of villages and resulting hundreds of thousands of Palestinian refugees in the 1948 War have become part and parcel of current Israeli discourse; nevertheless, its mere presence in Jewish Israeli discourse still does not mean broad acknowledgement of and accountability for the Nakba. This gap is largely due to the continued adherence of Jewish Israeli society to colonial concepts and practices. Zochrot believes that peace will come only after the country has been decolonized, enabling all its inhabitants and refugees to live together without the threat of expulsion or denial of Return. Zochrot envisions Return as an extended and multidimensional process, which includes not only the physical return of refugees to this country, but also their appropriate and dignified integration in an equal, joint Palestinian-Jewish society. Under this expansive view, Return begins long before the actual return of refugees and proceeds long after. Since 2002 Zochrot has been promoting Israeli Jewish society's acknowledgement of, and accountability for, the ongoing injustices of the Nakba and the reconceptualization of Return as the imperative redress of the Nakba, and a chance for a better life for the entire country's inhabitants. Zochrot challenges the Israeli Jewish public's preconceptions, and promotes awareness, political, and cultural change within it to create the conditions for the Return of Palestinian Refugees and a shared life in this country. iNakba is a trilingual mobile app (Arabic, Hebrew and English) based on GPS Navigation technology. This app allows users to locate and learn about Palestinian localities destroyed during, and as a result of, the Nakba since 1948. The application provides coordinates and maps of Palestinian localities that were completely ruined, destroyed, obliterated after their capture, partially demolished, or remained standing but were depopulated and their residents expelled. The app also provides historical information and includes video clips and photographs of these localities. The app is interactive; it allows users to add pictures of the destroyed localities, as well as share their comments and follow updates about selected localities. We Need Your Help! Not all the destroyed or depopulated localities are represented by video clips or photographs. Some of the coordinates provided may be inaccurate or incomplete. Zochrot is constantly augmenting the information about all the demolished localities, and we invite users to help us by adding photographs, video clips, updates, and/or corrections. Please send comments and audio-visual corrections and additions to: inakba@zochrot.org, or via the app’s “Contact Us” link. . Kategorie:Gouvernement Nordgaza Kategorie:Asia